


The Heart is Not my Fairy tale

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [84]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	The Heart is Not my Fairy tale

The heart is not my fairytale  
I never believed  
The tales  
That parents  
Told children  
Every night  
Before bed  
Princess needs  
To be save  
All the time  
Wait for the  
Knight and shine armor  
To arrive  
Save the day  
Live happily ever after  
A fairly tale  
Ruin before  
My very eyes  
Skies storm  
Chaos flew up  
Light and hope  
Sucked out  
Cover in  
Darkness  
No such thing  
Of a happy ending  
Nor  
A fairy tale  
To be told reality destroyed it  
For me  
Now I go by  
My now instinct  
Let it  
Show me  
It’s true form  
Behind  
Their true colors  
Rip off  
Their mask  
Make the curtains  
Fall  
Love is different  
For all people  
My own heart  
Doesn’t tell  
My fairy tale  
I tell my own story  
Love is not my fairytale  
Nor The heart  
The heart is not my fairytale


End file.
